A Tender Moment Before The Match
by Dame-writer
Summary: Re-written. Kise ponders about his relationship with Midorima right before his match against Haizuki. So what happens when the girl in question drops by the locker room to wish him good luck? Kise/Fem!Midorima


Midorima Shintora wasn't like any of the girls that he'd dated before. She had long green hair that reached down to the lower part of her back and her bangs are parted to the left, with a pair of light green eyes to match. Midorima wears black framed glasses that are framed on all sides except for the top. Unlike most of his previous girlfriends, she's currently on the Shutoku High basketball team, back in middle school; they were both on the basketball team.

Not a lot of the girls that Kise dated were interested in sports, let alone basketball.

Midorima's personality leaves little to be desired, for she is a very reserved girl who feels no need to fool around even if others try to persuade her to try and do so. Due to her high confidence in her skills causes her to act high and mighty towards her opponents, this only happens when her teammates are around however.

The green haired teen has a **strong** belief in zodiac signs and horoscopes, even to the point of carrying her lucky items with her everywhere. Midorima feels the most at ease when she hears that her zodiac sign: Cancer, is in first place. Most people would assume that the teens pre-game preparations of filing her nails, tapping her fingers, listening to her horoscope, and carrying around her lucky item for the that day as some sort obsession.

But to Kise, it was just one of the many things that makes Midorima who she is.

For whatever strange reason whenever Kise watches Midorima play, it puts him in some sort of a trance, mesmerized by her every move. The way it seems like she's floating in mid-jump as she does her infamous full-court shot. Kise doesn't want to give Midorima too much praise because whenever he sends her texts wishing her good luck before any of the teens games, Midorima will respond by telling him to go die.

A typical love-hate-love relationship, if you think about it.

Kise will openly shower her with affection while Midorima is more reserved and rarely shows him affection out in the open but behind closed doors she will show a softer side to him.

* * *

Like today for example; it was the match between Kaijou high and Fukuda high. The blonde model was currently sitting alone in the locker room. He'd gotten permission from his captain to have a few minutes alone before the match started.

The sound of the locker room squealing open, pulled the blonde out of his thoughts. There standing in the doorway in her orange basketball tracksuit was none other than his girlfriend.

"Midorimacchi?!"

Midorima glared coldly at him. "Keep your voice down you idiot. If someone hears you and finds out I'm in here, we'll both be screwed. Now come here." She hissed

He complies with her wishes and walks over to her only to be caught off guard by a pair of lips on his.

Kise always tried his hardest to memorize the feel of her soft pale lips against his every time they kissed but no avail. This kiss was a blissful high that the blonde didn't want to come down from. Lips molded together as a pair of arms wrapped around Midorima's waist pulling her close to his chest.

Kise ran his tongue across her lips asking for permission only to have it denied as Midorima pulled away.

"Midorimacchi…" He pouted.

She sighed pushing her glasses up, tilting her head to look up at him. "Tell you what if you win your match then I'll stay over at your place tonight and if you lose-"

"Then you can break up with me."

Light green eyes blinked in surprised. "What?" She asked, trying process what he said. "Kise what are you saying?"

His normally cheerful expression was replaced with a rather serious one.

"If I win then you'll stay over at my place tonight and if I lose then you can break up with me." Kise said again while looking Midorima right in the eye.

The green haired girl curled her fist punching the blonde right in the arm. "No, if you lose then you'll have to eat my cooking for a week."

Kise rubbed his arm and gave her an infamous smile. "Deal."


End file.
